


Heaven clearly was missing an Angel

by SupernaturalGeek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Sam Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalGeek/pseuds/SupernaturalGeek
Summary: In the beginning there was only a brother and sister. Then on the way a little boy, the first archangel Samael, came too be. Nobody, not even the other four archangels knew that they had an older brother. He was not even mentioned once. Somehow even God himself seemed to have forgotten his first child. Sam was actually the first Archangel Samael, but no one, not even the other Angels knew because of a series of mistakes that God made that resulted in God believing that Samael was dead until many years later when he is being a prophet named Chuck. As Chuck is writing the supernatural series he discovers who Sam really is and rushes to find him because there's no way he's letting his most beloved child go ever again. Dean isn't having it.
Relationships: Sam/Archangels
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	Heaven clearly was missing an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> All the credit goes to https://archiveofourown.org/users/DabbleInDrabble/pseuds/DabbleInDrabble for letting me create this

In the beginning there was blackness, which seemed to stretch plainly so


End file.
